dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Six Flying Dragons
Details *'Title:' 육룡이 나르샤 / Yukryongi Nareushya *'Also known as:' Roots of the Throne *'Tagline:' Struggle of power and justice, we will create a new country. *'Genre:' Historical, politics, action *'Episodes:' 50 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Oct-05 to 2016-Mar-22 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Six Flying Dragons OST *'Related TV Shows:' Queen Seon Deok (MBC, 2009), Tree With Deep Roots (SBS, 2011) Synopsis Set in the waning days of the Goryeo Dynasty, this drama depicts the lives and aspirations of six characters in establishing a new country called Joseon, with Lee Bang Won as the central figure. A fusion of sageuk and fiction, the story follows the conflicts of those 'six flying dragons' with the entrenched powers set against them, as they attempt to realize the dream they all share of a new nation founded on Confucian principles, which would eventually last for 500 years. ;More previews / synopses for each episode User/Viewer Ratings Cast Main Cast *Yoo Ah In as Lee Bang Won, later King Taejong **Nam Da Reum as young Bang Won *Kim Myung Min as Sambong Jung Do Jun *Shin Se Kyung as Boon Yi (Ddang Sae's sister) **Lee Re as young Boon Yi **Yoon Yoo Sun as older Boon Yi *Byun Yo Han as Ddang Sae, later Lee Bang Ji (Jung Do Jun's bodyguard) **Yoon Chan Young as young Ddang Sae *Yoon Kyun Sang as Moo Hyul, later King Sejong's bodyguard **Baek Seung Hwan as young Moo Hyul *Chun Ho Jin as Lee Sung Gye, later King Taejo ;Milbon / Hidden Roots Organisation *Jung Yoo Mi as Yun Hee / Ja Il Saek **Park Shi Eun as young Yun Hee *Lee Ji Hoon as Heo Gang / Lee Shin Juk *Jin Sun Kyu as Nam Eun / Boo Man Oh House of Yi *Park Hae Soo as Lee Ji Ran (Lee Sung Gye's sworn brother) *Lee Seung Hyo as Lee Bang Woo, later Prince Jinan *Seo Dong Won as Lee Bang Gwa, later King Jungjong *Kim Hee Jung as Lady Kang, later Queen Shinduk (ep19~) *Gong Seung Yun as Min Da Kyung, later Queen Wongyung *Min Sung Wook as Jo Young Kyu (Bang Won's bodyguard) *Jung Seung Gil as Chun Gil (fake Japanese pirate turned soldier) *Jung Jae Min as teen Lee Bang Eui (3rd son) *Kang Shin Hyo as Lee Bang Gan (4th son) **Kim Sang Woo as teen Lee Bang Gan *Park Shi Jin as teen Lee Bang Bun (7th son) **Kim Ye Joon as child Lee Bang Bun *Jung Yoon Suk as teen Lee Bang Suk (8th son) **Lee Seung Woo as child Lee Bang Suk *Nam Da Reum as young Lee Do, later King Sejong Joseon Officials *Jo Hee Bong as Hojung Ha Ryun (ep 22~) *Cha Yong Hak as Lee Sook Bun (Ha Ryun's friend, ep 23~) *Choi Dae Hoon as Jo Mal Saeng (ep 35~) *Kwon Si Hyun as Hwang Hee (ep 38~) *Song Ha Joon as Ryu Moon Sang *Kim Dong Hyuk as Park Chan Hyun ;People around Lee Bang Ji *Lee Cho Hee as Gab Boon **Gwak Ji Hye as young Gab Boon *Seo Hyun Chul as master Jang Sam Bong ;People around Moo Hyul *Seo Yi Sook as Myo Sang (Moo Hyul's grandmother) *Lee Joon Hyuk as master Hong Dae Hong ;Marketplace Organisation (Boon Yi's followers) *Lee Sang Hoon as Pal Young (Pal Bong's dad) *Kwon Hyung Joon as Sang Man *Park Joon Mok as Seon Dol (ep 37, 39, 40) Royal Family of Wang *Lee Hyun Bae as King Woo (ep 19-22, 28) *Kim Ji Hyun as Queen Dowager Lady Ahn (ep 22, 23, 27) *Hwang Jae Won as King Chang (ep 22, 23, 27, 30) *Lee Do Yup as Prince Jungchang / Wang Yo, later King Gongyang (ep 27~) *Han Ye Ri as Yoon Rang, formerly Chuk Sa Gwang (Wang Yo's 2nd wife, ep 27~) *Jun Jin Seo as Eunho (Wang Yo's son, ep 42-44) *Yoo Joo Won as Myung (Wang Yo's son, ep 42-44) ;Sungkyunkwan students *Hong Woo Jin as Dong Soo (student who committed suicide, ep 3) *Jun Sung Woo as Heo Gang's friend *Yeo Hoe Hyun as Heo Gang's friend *Jang Seung Jo as one of bullies ;Moomyung / Nameless Organisation *Jun Mi Sun as Yeon Hyang (Boon Yi & Ddang Sae's mother) *Ahn Suk Hwan as Master Yooksan (ep 28~) *Park Hyuk Kwon as Gil Sun Mi (Gil Tae Mi's twin brother) *Park Seung Tae as Granny Jung Ya *Suh Jung Joo as Chun Ji Boo (Yooksan's bodyguard, ep 28~) *Kim Goo Taek as Baek Geun Soo *Baek Woon Chul as Kim Nae Pyung (ep 1, 19, 26) *Park Hoon as Chuk In Gwang (Chuk Sa Gwang's brother, ep 28, 29) *Kim Sun as Suk Goo (bodyguard who initially served Gil Tae Mi) *Yoo Sang Jae as bodyguard (ep 41, 49, 50) *Park Jin Woo as Baek Jin (Banchon villager, ep 42) Goryeo Officials in Dodang *Kim Eui Sung as Poeun Jung Mong Joo *Choi Jong Won as Lee In Gyum *Jun Noh Min as Hong In Bang *Park Hyuk Kwon as Gil Tae Mi *Jun Gook Hwan as General Choi Young *Yoon Seo Hyun as Woo Hak Joo *Jung Moon Sung as Han Goo Young *Kim Ha Kyoon as Baek Yoon (ep 1-5) *Jo Seung Yun as Jo Sang Won *Nam Moon Chul as Lee Do Soo *Jo Young Jin as Eoneun Min Je (Head of Noble Family, father of Min Da Kyung) *Choi Jong Hwan as Jo Min Soo *Lee Myung Haeng as Woojae Jo Joon (ep 23~) *Kim Jong Soo as Mogeun Lee Saek (ep 22~) *Park Sun Woong as one of ministers ;Hwasadan People *Yoon Son Ha as Cho Young / Ji Chun Tae *Ahn Ji Hye as spy Bi Wol *Yoo Jung Rae as lady from Hamju base camp, later Hwasadan spy *Park Min Jung as spy who tailed on Moo Myung (ep 39-41) ;Biguksa People *Han Sang Jin as monk Juk Ryong / Poong Ji Gwan, later Baek Dal Won *Park Ji Hwan as monk Nam Chun *Yoon Yuh Jin as monk Gyung San ;Servants of Goryeo Officials *Heo Joon Suk as Dae Geun (Hong In Bang's servant) *Joo Young Ho as Lee Gwang (Hong In Bang's servant, ep 13, 15) *Woo Sang Wook as butler of Hong In Bang (ep 3, 8) *Kim Hak Sun as butler of Gil Tae Mi (ep 4) *?? as butler Song (Dohwajun's servant) Special Appearances *Jung Suk Yong as passerby whose rice ball got stolen by Sambong (ep 1) *Lee Soon Jae as Lee Ja Chun (ep 1) *Ahn Kil Kang as Jo So Saeng (ep 1) *Jung Doo Hong as Hong Ryun (ep 2) *Seo Joon Young as Kang Chan Sung (ep 3) *Kim Seung Wook as Heo Jo (Minister of Justice / Heo Gang's father, ep 3) ;More Extended Cast & Guests Production Credits *'Production Company:' Redwoods *'Chief Producer:' Han Jung Hwan *'Executive Producers:' Lee Jae Won, Yoon Shin Ae *'Producers:' Lee Young Joon, Song Min Suk, Lee Hee Soo *'Directors:' Shin Kyung Soo, Lee Jung Heum *'Assistant Directors:' Jung Dong Yoon, Go Eun Ho, Gil So Jin *'Action Director:' Kang Hyung Mook *'Music Director:' Kim Soo Jin *'Screenwriters:' Kim Young Hyun, Park Sang Yun Recognitions ;2016 23rd Grimae Awards: *Rookie Actor Award (Yoon Kyun Sang) ;2016 9th Tokyo Drama Awards: *Special Award for Foreign Dramas ;2016 5th APAN Star Awards: *Best Actress in a Serial Drama - Excellence Award (Jung Yoo Mi) ;2016 11th Seoul International Drama Awards: *Best Series Drama (Golden Bird Prize) ;2016 43rd Korean Broadcasting Grand Prize Awards: *Best Feature-Length Drama ;2016 52nd Baeksang Arts Awards: *TV Category - Best Actor (Yoo Ah In) ;2015 SBS Drama Awards: *Top Excellence, Serial Drama - Actor (Yoo Ah In) *Excellence, Serial Drama - Actor (Byun Yo Han) *Excellence, Serial Drama - Actress (Shin Se Kyung) *Special Acting Award, Serial Drama - Actor (Park Hyuk Kwon) *Ten Stars Award (Yoo Ah In, Shin Se Kyung) *Best Couple Award (Yoo Ah In & Shin Se Kyung) *New Star Award (Gong Seung Yun, Byun Yo Han, Yoon Kyun Sang) ;2015 4th APAN Star Awards: *Best Child Actor (Nam Da Reum) Episode Ratings *''See Six Flying Dragons/Episode Ratings'' Notes *Yoo Ah In and Shin Se Kyung previously starred together in the 2012 SBS drama, Fashion King. *The title of the drama was taken from the poem Yongbieocheonga, the first work written in Hangul. *The Korean title of the series is in Old Korean, nareushya is a pure Korean word, which means nara oreuda (날아 오르다) or "soar up to the sky" in modern Korean. *This drama was specially aired on SBS for the broadcast channel's 25th anniversary year and spent around 300 million won on its production. *According to writers, this drama is a prequel to Tree With Deep Roots and a sequel to Queen Seon Deok. *Last day of filming was on 21st March 2016. External Links *Official site *Daum Movie site *English Wikipedia *Official Japanese DVD boxset site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2015 Category:KDrama2016 Category:SBS Category:Historical Category:Political